


Forever and Always

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Jaz is too good for this world, Jaz needs a break from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz gets a note from Elijah after he's gone.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!  
> This is a small thing I pulled together because I love this fandom and it needs more love. I hope you all like it.  
> Enjoy, L.

_I love you Jazzy,_   
_Forever and always_   
_Elijah_

She read that part over at least a hundred times. Sometimes she could hear him say it but it was never the same as when he actually said it. When he was actually alive. How he couldn’t help but smile every time he did, how his smile grew ten times bigger when she said it back. She would never say it out loud but she loved those kinds of moments with all her heart. That’s why when she read the note she couldn’t help but cry, she was never going to hear him say it ever again. Those moments were never going to happen again.

  
That is part of the reason why Dalton makes an effort to get everyone to write notes to their loved ones, so if they lose their life their loved one can have one final goodbye.

Elijah had made one for Jaz and made sure to update it every month. It was filled with memories and things he wanted to do with her. Stating the things he loved about her and the things he would miss about her. Ending it off with a perfect I love you and her favourite nickname. It was long but heartfelt and Jaz doesn't want it any other way.

  
Dalton gave her the note two days after his death, he was nervous about giving it to her. She was already closed off and barely speaking. Barely coming out of her room for meals. Screaming in the middle of the night from the nightmares of her best friend dying. Not sleeping properly. Waking up in his old room or outside on their bench. Giving her the note only fueled that nervousness because when he did all he got was a small thank you while she disappeared down the hallway. Unbeknown to him she walked right past her room and went straight to Elijah’s.

  
Even though she didn’t have to Jaz snuck into his room, which was still filled with his stuff. The first thing she saw was the sweatshirt she stole from him the day before he died.

A smile came across Jaz’s face, that sweater was the one he would give her after she had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep. In those moments they would sit outside on their bench alone. Usually at night looking at the stars and talking. She was going to miss those moments too.

  
To say the least, they somewhat shared the sweatshirt, that’s why when she slipped it over her head it felt so familiar. She breathed in his sweater, it still smelled like him.

Another smile came from Jaz.

  
It was big on her, the sleeves hung low and it came down enough to make it look like she wasn’t wearing any shorts. Elijah always thought she looks adorable. Of course, she would never get to hear him say again. More moments she was going to miss.

  
She wanted to cry but it wasn’t until she was sitting on his bed, reading the note that the tears started to fall with no signs of stopping. It was the most beautiful thing she ever read. It had so much detail and caring things, inside jokes and perfect memories. Sadly, it reminded her that there would be no more new memories, no more inside jokes, no more I love you's. No more Elijah. He was gone and nothing she could do could bring him back. And she hated that. She would do absolutely anything to have him back. Jaz missed him more than ever before. She felt so many different things at the same time that she thought she would go insane. All those emotions came from that note. A note that she wishes she never got but will always be with her, a note she was never going to let go of.

  
She must have read it over a million times, reading it carefully each time. Tears never stopping. She read over and over again only stopping when sleep took over her body but even then, she fell asleep to those eight wonderful words.

_I love you Jazzy,_   
_Forever and always_   
_Elijah_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
